List of Born to be a Superstar (season 6) finalists
The Born to be a Superstar Finalists consisted of 12 singers who competed for Born to be a Superstar. They were selected after several stages of audition and theater eliminations, and succeeded in earning a sport in the finals by popular votes from the viewers. Finalists Myko Suntay *If You Don't Want to Fall (Jed Madela) (August 23) *Minahal Kita (Michael Laygo) (September 19) *After All These Years (Journey) (October 4) *Huwag Na Lang Kaya (True Faith) (November 22) *Photograph (Ariel Rivera) (December 13) *Be My Lady (Martin Nievera) (December 27) *Kastilyong Buhangin (Basil Valdez) (January 3) *The Past (Ray Parker Jr.) (January 24) *Mahal Kita Walang Iba (Ogie Alcasid) (January 31) *Minahal Kita (Michael Laygo) (February 7) *Sa Puso Ko (Ogie Alcasid) (February 14) *Gusto Kita (Gino Padilla) (with James Reid) (February 21) *Kastilyong Buhangin (Basil Valdez) (February 21) (Winner in Grand Champion) Jalynna Magadia *Kapag Tumibok Ang Puso (Donna Cruz) (August 30) *Alam Mo Ba (Vina Morales) (October 4) *Tunay Na Mahal (Lani Misalucha) (November 15) *Finally (CeCe Peniston) (December 6) *I Live For Your Love (Natalie Cole) (December 20) *I Love You, Goodbye (Celine Dion) (January 10) *Sana Ay Ikaw Na Nga (Vina Morales) (January 24) *Dito Ba? (Kuh Ledesma) (January 31) *Sana Bukas Pa Ang Kahapon (Kuh Ledesma) (February 7) *I Live For Your Love (February 14) *Nanliligaw, Naliligaw (with Marvin Ong) (August 16) *I Love You, Goodbye (February 21) (1st Runner-Up) Harry Arellano *I Believe In You (Gino Padilla) (August 30) *Gusto Kita (Gino Padilla) (November 15) *Rough (Gino Padilla) (December 6) *Makapiling Ka Sana (Dingdong Avanzado) (December 20) *My Love Is Here (Erik Santos) (January 10) *Sa Puso Ko (Ogie Alcasid) (January 24) *Kulang Ako Kung Wala Ka (Erik Santos) (January 31) *Pagbigyang Muli (Erik Santos) (February 14) *Makapiling Ka Sana (with Ronnie Liang) (February 21) *My Love Is Here (Erik Santos) (February 21) (2nd Runner-Up) Janica Buhain *Kung Wala Ka (Jaya) (August 23) *Don't Say Goodbye (Pops Fernandez) (October 4) *Dahil Ba Sa Kanya (Jaya) (November 22) *Wala Na Bang Pag-Ibig (Jaya) (December 13) *I Won't Let You Go Again (Jaya) (January 10) *Full of Love (Ella May Saison) (January 17) *Hanggang Ngayo'y Mahal (Jaya) (January 31) *If The Feeling Is Gone (Ella May Saison) (February 14) *Til My Heartaches End (with Shanne Velasco) (February 21) *I Won't Let You Go Again (February 21) (3rd Runner-Up) Nicole Marasigan *Yakapin Mo Ako (Joey Albert) (August 30) *Give Me A Reason (Anja Aguilar) (October 11) *Kung Ako'y Iiwan Mo (Angeline Quinto) (November 8) *It's All Coming Back to Me Now (Celine Dion) (December 13) *Kunin Mo Na Ang Lahat Sa Akin (Angeline Quinto) (January 3) *Labis Kitang Mahal (Anja Aguilar) (January 17) *Hanggang Wakas (Juris Fernandez) (February 14) (Eliminated) Mykel Ong *See You Again (Wiz Khalifa) (September 6) *Hindi Magbabago (Carlo Lopez) (October 11) *God Gave Me You (Bryan White) (November 29) *Isang Araw (Kaye Cal) (December 27) *Because of You (Keith Martin) (January 10) *Nais Ko (Basil Valdez) (January 24) *Kastilyong Buhangin (Basil Valdez) (February 7) (Eliminated) Shaine Agawa *Open Arms (Mariah Carey) (August 23) *Bakit (Rachelle Ann Go) (October 4) *I Care (Rachelle Ann Go) (November 8) *From the Start (Rachelle Ann Go) (December 27) *Inside That I Cried (CeCe Peniston) (January 17) *Isang Tanong, Isang Sagot (Donna Cruz) (January 24) *Boy (I Love You) (Cherie Gil) (January 31) (Eliminated) Joshua Fresco *Nanghihinayang (Mark Mabasa) (August 23) *Honey My Love (So Sweet) (April Boys) (October 11) *Ngayon at Kailanman (Basil Valdez) (December 27) *Nais Ko (Basil Valdez) (January 17) (Eliminated) Suzette Soyangco *Sayang na Sayang (Manilyn Reynes) (August 30) *Mr. Disco (Manilyn Reynes) (October 11) *Feel Na Feel (Manilyn Reynes) (November 22) *Ikaw Pa Rin (Manilyn Reynes) (December 27) *Dito Ba? (Kuh Ledesma) (January 17) (Eliminated) Bobby Solomon *Paminsan-Minsan (Richard Reynoso) (January 10) (September 6) *Leaving Yesteray Behind (Keno) (November 15) *Hindi Ko Kaya (Richard Reynoso) (December 27) *I Was Looking For Someone To Love (Leif Garrett) (January 10) (Eliminated) Patricia Gerona *Flashlight (Jessie J) (September 6) *Kung Maibabalik Ko Lang (Regine Velasquez) (October 25) *Domino (Jessie J) (November 29) *Don't Say Goodbye (Pops Fernandez) (January 3) (Eliminated) Byron Anasco *Mahal Kita Walang Iba (Ogie Alcasid) (August 30) *Heart of Mine (Janno Gibbs) (October 25) *There's No Easy Way (James Ingram) (January 3) (Eliminated) Jensen Teñoso *I Could Fall in Love (Selena) (September 6) *Hanggang Wakas (Juris Fernandez) (November 1) *I Remember the Boy (Joey Albert) (November 29) *Price Tag (Jessie J) (with Andre Paras) (December 20) (Eliminated) Lance de Ocampo *Binibini (Janno Gibbs) (September 19) *Hanggang Kailan (Rannie Raymundo) (November 8) *I Believe in Dreams (Janno Gibbs) (December 20) (Eliminated) Cheska Tablang *Sana Ay Ikaw Na Nga (Vina Morales) (September 19) *I Love You Goodbye (Celine Dion) (November 1) *Kailangan Ko'y Ikaw (Regine Velasquez) (December 20) (Eliminated) Syd Ponferrada *You Where There (Southern Sons) (September 19) *Nag-Iisang Ikaw (Louie Heredia) (November 8) *Walang Kapalit (Piolo Pascual) (December 13) (Eliminated) Sam Santiago *Faithfully (Journey) (September 27) *Carrie (Europe) (October 25) *Problemang Puso (Jude Michael) (November 22) *Remember Me (Renz Verano) (December 6) (Eliminated) Ranz Kyle Viniel E. *Kailangan Kita (Ogie Alcasid) (September 27) *Ikaw (Martin Nievera) (November 1) *Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan (Basil Valdez) (November 29) *Nais Ko (Basil Valdez) (December 13) (Eliminated) Abby Peñaranda *Dahil Mahal Na Mahal Kita (Roselle Nava) (September 27) *Nagmamakaawa (Roselle Nava) (October 25) *Kung Wala Ka (Jaya) (November 15) *Bakit Nga Ba Mahal Kita (Roselle Nava) (December 6) (Eliminated) Kurt Kaizer Ong *Will You Wait for Me? (Kavana) (September 27) *Dahil Ikaw (True Faith) (November 1) *Huwag Ka Lang Mawawala (Ogie Alcasid) (December 6) (Eliminated) References External links *[http://borntobeasuperstar.ibc.com.ph/contestants.html Born to be a Superstar Official Website, Contestants section] Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Born to be a Star